


Include Women in the Sequel

by nocowardsoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 40fandoms, Gen, probably not very realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: "Senator Schuyler, how does it feel to see your bill passed?"





	Include Women in the Sequel

"Senator Schuyler," said the reporter. "How does it feel to see your bill passed?"

"It feels excellent. America is the land of opportunity." Angelica knew that was only true in theory, but she had to talk the talk. "Therefore, parents shouldn't be allowed to let boys have more opportunities or more freedom than girls." 

"But isn't it over the top to legally punish them for protecting their kids?"

"No," said Angelica. "It's only illegal if you have different standards for girls and boys. The intention is to reduce depression in girls by allowing them to enjoy themselves like boys are allowed to."

"I see," he said, although she doubted that. "What's next for you? Are you throwing your hat in the presidential ring?"

"No. I want to continue in the Senate, doing more of this."


End file.
